


A Different Art

by china_shop



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Hot takes on tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Meta, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Tagging meta, With apologies to Elizabeth Bishop, and the villanelle form, fan poem, with which I have taken terrible liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: The art of tagging’s not too hard to master
Kudos: 7
Collections: fan_flashworks





	A Different Art

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to [Elizabeth Bishop](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/47536/one-art) and thanks to mergatrude for not telling me to stop. <3

The art of tagging’s not too hard to master;  
so many fic are ripe with the implied—  
just guess what keywords searches will be cast for.

Relationships and warnings, natch—now muster  
up your thoughts: add freeforms, don’t be shy!  
The art of tagging’s not too hard to master.

You have to lure them in, or else, disaster!  
I cannot count how many deeply sighed  
regrets I’ve known, at hit counts un-amassed, ugh.

So duck your doubts, and bang those tags out faster—  
one fan’s poison is another’s prize.  
The art of tagging’s not too hard to master.

Don’t worry about spoilers; best to cast a  
wide net—who’s on top and who has died.  
Before they’ll click, some readers need an answer.

And throw in some bon mots? Your list grows vaster—  
‘twould be a shame to stop now—improvise!  
The art of tagging’s not too hard to master.

Include all sex acts, tropes, and reference past or  
present memes; catch fandom’s knowing eye  
with your take on who is a disaster.

Your state of mind, blood-alcohol, tests passed or  
when last you slept—or not? You must decide  
what line to draw, decide before you plaster  
atop your fic a meme-stuffed filibuster.  
The art of tagging’s not too hard to master.  
Bedeck your fic with lures, or else, disaster!  
And (remember!) guess which keywords searches will be cast for.


End file.
